The Way To Hogwarts
by MilkyStars
Summary: One-shot submision to the Hogwarts Online Fourm Challenge. Ron, Fred, and George on their way to platform 9 3/4, Ginny whining about being too young to go to hogwarts, and Fred freezing.


**Ron's PoV**

"Going to Hogwarts, Going to Hogwarts!" i chanted, enthusiasm filled my body.

"Mum! I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Ginny sighed, tugging on Mum's shirt.

"Stop It," said Fred, "You're bugging us!" George continued.

"Which one?" me and Ginny said together.

"BOTH OF YOU!" they replied.

"I WANNA GO TO HOGWARTS!" Ginny screamed.

"You're too young Ginny. One year. That's all you have to wait." Mum said kindly.

"Oh by the way, Ron, here's your hand-me-down robe." Mum said.

"Hand-Me-Down? Can't you get a new one?" i asked.

"No, dear." mum said, sighing.

"Can i at least get something from the trolly?" i asked, hopefully.

"If you want to use up all your money for the semester, you can!" Fred and George laughed.

"But Harry Potter is going this year!" i said in protest. I didn't have good clothes, and nothing from the trolly. Harry Potter would be a fool if he didn't ignore me like the rest.

"Well, then you get to see the boy who lived!" Mum smiled, "Now, let's see all our stuff is here?"

"Wands?_ Check! _Brooms? _Check! _Owls? _Check! _Books? _Check! _Robes? _Check!_" We said.

"Fred, George, would you mind telling your brother which house you're in?" Mum said.

"Yes Mum. We're in Gryffendor, Ron." They smiled. One of the things i knew about Hogwarts is that it's got 4 Houses – The Noble Gryffendor, The Hard-Working Hufflepuff, The Clever Ravenclaw, and The Evil Slytherin. At least that's what Fred and George say.

"How do you get sorted?" i asked.

"The sorting hat!" they replied, "You wear it, then it says rude comments, or nice ones, about your brain, then spats out your house!"

"Sounds creepy." i murmured to Ginny.

"I STILL WANNA GO TO HOGWARTS!" Ginny screamed.

"Would you tell her to shut up!" Fred said.

"Ginny, SHUT UP!" i said.

"What's the train like?" I asked while Mum dealt with Ginny screaming.

"Oh, very comfortable! The trolly woman passes by you screaming, _'Anything from the trolly! Anything from the trolly, lads!' _then stops every section and asks, _'Anything from the trolly, dear?'_" George replied

"Can you tell me more about Dumbledore?" i asked, see how curious I am about this school?

"He's our headmaster, and i think he's 100?" George asked, "No, 110?" Fred continued.

"Are there anymore schools like this one?"

"Two."

"Which?"

"Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons or just Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang."

"Cool.. i heard Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang!" i said excitingly.

"Yep." Fred said.

We continued our way to Platform 9 ¾, as we heard the faint sound of Ginny (jogging way behind us) screaming 'HOGWARTS! I WANNA GO TO HOGWARTS!'

"Fred, George, what house do you think I'll get into?" I asked nervously.

"Gryffendor." they replied.

"Why?"

"The sorting hat knows it's ways around us Weasley folk.."

"Oh?"

"It's.. Very particular with their brains. It knows what you're thinking so... think compliments about the sorting hat."

"Oh..!"

"Where can i sit on the train?" i asked.

"Wherever. With the First Years, I guess." George replied.

"Where will you be sitting?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"Good Point."

"Who else is in First Year?" Fred asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy, Nevile Lottingbottom, Hermione Granger..." i said naming the list i saw on The Quibbler.

"Oh, I hear Luna Lovegood is coming in." George smiled.

"No, she's coming in with Ginny!" Fred bumped him.

"Bah." George sneered.

"mmm... Are we there yet?" i asked.

"Nope!" Fred popped the 'p'.

"Well Hello there, Freddie! Are you ready to go?" George said looking at Fred who suddenly froze.

"Oh My gosh. I think he's lost it." I said, staring.

"Naw." George insisted.

Five minutes later...

"FRED! ARE YOU THERE?" we asked.

"Wha-?" he shook his head.

"Told you so!" George stuck his tongue out.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, going to Hogwarts!" i chanted once more.

We soon arrived at platform 9 ¾, as Fred and George went in A young child about my age, also a first year came up and asked mum how to get into Platform 9 ¾

"What's your name?" i asked.

"Harry Potter." he replied.

This was going to be a long first year.


End file.
